ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Poison (Status Effect)
Description Poison is a harmful status effect that gradually damages the afflicted target until it wears off or is removed. Afflicted characters lose Hit Points at a certain rate, depending on the severity of the effect, and are unable to rest so long as their HP continues to receive damage. It is possible for HP to reach zero as a result of poison, which will result in K.O. Damage dealt by the poison effect will wake characters under the effect of sleep. As a result of this, a viable tactic to deal with foes that are able to put you to sleep is to voluntarily let yourself be inflicted with poison, such as by using a Poison Potion. Players also choose to use a Poison Potion to avoid being poisoned by an enemy that may have a much stronger poison. A player poisoned cannot be poisoned again until the first poison effect wears off or is removed. (some special circumstances disobey this rule.) A Stoneskin effect will absorb the poison's damage, preventing HP from being damaged, which allows the afflicted to rest while poisoned (and the sleeping to remain asleep), so long as the Stoneskin barrier remains active. Although it cannot be visibly seen, poison and other DoT effects will still wear away at the Stoneskin effect. (If you are asleep and poisoned, the Stoneskin effect can be manually removed in order to wake up.) A Regen effect can help to counter the effects of poison, and can even cause the player's HP to rise while poisoned if the Regen is potent enough. But even if HP is rising, the player will still not be able to rest as long as HP is receiving damage. A Stoneskin effect is necessary to fully block the poison damage (or any other form of DoT). How to remove the effect *The White Magic spell Poisona will remove this effect. *The White Magic spell Sacrifice CAN remove this effect from a party member and transfer it to the White Mage (which can help set up Esuna; see below). However, if the target party member has too many status effects that can be transferred by Sacrifice, Poison may not be removed with one usage. *The White Magic spell Esuna CAN remove this effect, among others, but only if the casting White Mage is also afflicted by Poison (or whichever other status that is to be removed). However, if the WHM has too many status effects that can be healed by Esuna, Poison may not be removed with one usage. *The White Mage ability Benediction will remove this effect, among others. *The Monk ability Chakra will remove this effect, among others. *The Dancer ability Healing Waltz CAN remove this effect, among others. However, if other statuses that can be removed by Healing Waltz exist on the target, Poison may not be removed with one usage. *The Summoner Blood Pact Spring Water (used by Leviathan) will remove this effect, among others. *The Dragoon Wyvern ability Remove Poison will remove this effect. *The Puppetmaster automaton attachment Eraser CAN remove this effect. However, if the target party member has too many status effects that can be healed by Eraser, Poison may not be removed with one usage. *The item Antidote will remove this effect. *The items Remedy, Remedy Ointment, and Panacea will remove this effect, among others. *The Temporary Items Cleric's Drink, Catholicon, and Catholicon +1 will remove this effect, among others. (Being temporary items, they are only available in certain situations.) *Going in and out of your Mog House or Rent-a-Room will remove this effect. *The conclusion of certain special events, such as Besieged and Campaign Battle, will remove this effect (and any other DoT effects). How the effect is inflicted Spells *'Black Magic' - Poison, Poison II, Poison III, Poisonga, Poisonga II, Poisonga III *'Ninjutsu' - Dokumori: Ichi, Dokumori: Ni *'Blue Magic' - Queasyshroom, Feather Storm, Poison Breath, Venom Shell, Bad Breath, Disseverment Blood Pacts *'Carbuncle' - Poison Nails Weapons *Anubis's Knife (on self as an enchantment) *Busuto / Busuto +1 *Hornet Fleuret / Wasp Fleuret *Leopard Axe *Mandau *Nadrs *Poison Arrow *Poison Baselard / Python Baselard *Poison Baghnakhs / Poison Baghnakhs +1 *Poison Cesti / Poison Cesti +1 *Poison Claws / Poison Claws +1 *Poison Dagger / Poison Dagger +1 *Poison Katars / Poison Katars +1 *Poison Knife / Poison Knife +1 *Poison Kukri / Poison Kukri +1 *Kororito / Kororito +1 *Snakeeye / Snakeeye +1 *Venom Baselard / Venom Baselard +1 *Venom Bolt *Venom Claws / Venom Claws +1 *Venom Katars / Venom Katars +1 *Venom Knife / Venom Knife +1 *Venom Kris / Venom Kris +1 *Venom Kukri / Venom Kukri +1 *Viperine Pick Weapon Skills *Mercy Stroke *Viper Bite *Wasp Sting Items *Cantarella *Deathball *Elshimo Pachira Fruit *Poison Potion *Venom Potion *Viper Potion Monster Abilities *'Aerns' (wielding a Dagger) - Disseverment (18 HP/tick) *'Antlions' - Venom Spray *'Antica' - Spikeball *'Aroma Fly' - Additional effect of melee attacks *'Claret' - Effect of "sticking" to you *'Cockatrice' - Poison Pick *'Crawlers' - Poison Breath (1 HP/tick) *'Cravers' - Promyvion Brume *'Do'Bho Venomtail' - Additional effect of melee attacks *'Dragons' - Poison Breath *'Efts' - Toxic Spit *'Flies' - Venom (1 HP/tick) *'Funguars' - Queasyshroom (3 HP/tick) *'Gulool Ja Ja' - Miasma *'Gurfurlur the Menacing' - Pleiades Ray *'Hounds' - Poison Breath (1 HP/tick) *'Hpemde' - Ichor Stream (5 HP/tick) *'Hydra' - Nerve Gas *'Lizard' - Plague Breath (3 HP/tick) *'Mandragora' - Leaf Dagger (1 HP/tick) *'Mimics' - Death Trap *'Morbols' - Bad Breath, Miasmic Breath *'Opo-opo' - Claw Storm *'Peiste' - Aqua Fortis *'Phuabo' - Vapor Spray *'Sarameya' - Additional effect of melee attacks *'Scorpions' - Poison Sting, Venom Breath, Venom Sting, Venom Storm *'Spiders' - Acid Spray (varies/tick) *'Tauri' - Mow *'Tubes' - Noxious Spray (20 HP/tick) *'Ultima/Proto-Ultima' - Hydro Canon *'Uragnites' - Gas/Venom Shell (12 HP/tick) *'Weepers' - Vacuous Osculation *'Wyverns' - Tail Crush *'Yagudo' - Feather Storm, Hane Fubuki *'Yovras' - Vitriolic Barrage *'Zdeis' - Decayed Filament Other *Wandering near one of the Gasponia plants in Attohwa Chasm may inflict a strong poison effect. category:Status Effects